


Weblena Week 2019

by ohthewhomanity



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, First Kiss, Poetry, WebLenaWeek2019, Weblena Week, an archive of shippy stuff so you can find all the stuff I'm working on this month in one place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthewhomanity/pseuds/ohthewhomanity
Summary: Some of what I have planned for this Weblena Week/Month are drabbles made specifically for this celebration, others are stories posted elsewhere. Find them (or links to them) here!





	1. Table of Contents

Some of my Weblena Week works this year, I'm writing specifically for this celebration. Others, I'm not. This is an attempt to keep myself organized, and for you to have a place to find everything more easily! Click the links to go directly to the fics.

**Week One:**

[Day 1 - 8/4 - Welcome Home!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/47646424) (_And You'll Have A Place In It_ AU - _And You, And You, And You Were There_, chapter 12, “Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!”)

[Day 2 - 8/5 - Magic/Ritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945644/chapters/47680996) (_And You'll Have A Place In It_ AU -_ The Secrets of Lena de Spell_, chapter 5, “Ghosts”)

[Day 3 - 8/6 - Sleep Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/47706778) (_And You'll Have A Place In It _AU - _And You, And You, And You Were There, _chapter 13, "Friendship Hates Magic!")

[Day 4 - 8/7 - Moon/Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/47752417) (_And You'll Have A Place In It _AU - _And You, And You, And You Were There, _chapter 14, "Raiders of the Doomsday Vault!")

[Day 5 - 8/8 - She’s a Hugger After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/47774518) (_And You'll Have A Place In It _AU - _And You, And You, And You Were There, _chapter 15, "The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!")

[Day 6 - 8/9 - Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/47817826)

[Day 7 - 8/10 - Free Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194645) (_And You'll Have A Place In It _AU - _The Morpheus Maze_)

**Week Two:**

[Day 8 - 8/11 - Music/Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/47888095)

[Day 9 - 8/12 - Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/47921671)

[Day 10 - 8/13 - *Remix*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/47949685) (inspired by [this picture](https://soup-du-silence.tumblr.com/post/186790151364/library-day-again-wave-hello-to-ralph))

[Day 11 - 8/14 - You’ve Been to Paris?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245381) (_And You'll Have A Place In It _AU - _Deal_)

[Day 12 - 8/15 - Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/48016831)

[Day 13 - 8/16 - Birthday/Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/48060820)

[Day 14 - 8/17 - Free Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278108) (_And You'll Have A Place In It _AU - _Kassidy Peacock_)

**Week Three:**

[Day 15 - 8/18 - Smile/Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303614) (_And You'll Have A Place In It _AU - _Claw Marks In The Ceiling_)

[Day 16 - 8/19 - Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/48153529)

[Day 17 - 8/20 - Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/48199138)

[Day 18 - 8/21 - Food/Cooking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/48211915)

[Day 19 - 8/22 - Flirt](https://sophieakatz.tumblr.com/post/187193691323/huey-analyzes-webby-and-lenas-meet-cute-weblena) (Video: _Huey Analyzes Webby and Lena's Meet Cute_)

[Day 20 - 8/23 - Now WE Have History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/48297082)

[Day 21 - 8/24 - Free Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391106) (_And You'll Have A Place In It _AU - _Déjà Vu and Other Movie Tropes_

**Week Four:**

[Day 22 - 8/25 - Books/Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859209/chapters/48363880) (_And You'll Have A Place In It _AU - _And You, And You, And You Were There, _chapter 16, "The Duck Knight Returns!")

[Day 23 - 8/26 - Cliché](https://sophieakatz.tumblr.com/post/187289666218/a-shadow-simply-follows-but-im-no-longer-hollow) (Video)

[Day 24 - 8/27 - Vacation/Travel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/48408538)

[Day 25 - 8/28 - *Remix*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/48408577) (inspired by [this picture](https://viktorydash.tumblr.com/post/186791603243/weblena-month-day-2-magicritual-i-read-about))

[Day 26 - 8/29 - Let’s Take a Blood Oath!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/48408631)

[Day 27 - 8/30 - Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127106/chapters/48408658)

[Day 28 - 8/31 - Free Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467208/chapters/48564626) (_Twice Upon a Mattress, _chapter 1, "Many Moons Ago")


	2. Day 6: Gift

“Don’t look!” Webby said, stashing something under the blankets on her bed. “It’s not finished yet!”

Lena pulled herself up the last rung of the ladder into the attic. “What’s not finished?”

“Your – Nope!” Webby cut herself off. “I’m not falling for that one again. Turn around!”

Lena obeyed, laughing quietly as she sat on the edge of the trapdoor, letting her feet swing in the air. Literally nothing could spoil her mood. She was _back. _She was _alive, _and she’d been so for almost an entire day. She was happy to do literally anything, and so sitting here staring at the wall was just fine by her, because it was a real wall, not a Shadow Realm wall, and she was alive.

“Done!” Webby finally said. “You can come over here now.”

Lena got up and walked to the bed. Whatever Webby had been working on was hidden under the blankets again.

“You trust me, right?” Webby said with an impish grin.

“To the ends of the earth and back,” Lena said, and for a moment she wondered if she had been too dramatic, but Webby’s ever-expanding smile told her that, for Webby at least, it was just the right amount.

“Close your eyes,” Webby said.

Lena did so. She felt Webby take her hand, drape something over wrist, and tie it together.

“That feels suspiciously like a friendship bracelet,” Lena said.

“You could _pretend _to be surprised!” said Webby.

“Give me a reason to be surprised, and I will.”

And Webby kissed her. She _kissed _her. It was just a quick kiss, a peck, but still a kiss.

“O – Okay,” Lena stammered, her eyes still closed. “I’m surprised.”

“Good surprised or bad surprised?” Webby asked in a timid voice.

“Definitely good surprised.”

“Oh! Good.”

Lena opened her eyes and looked down at the friendship bracelet. It was just like the one she’d had before Magica made her throw it away. There was a new bracelet around Webby’s wrist, too replacing the one that she and Violet had used to bring Lena back.

“I made it smaller than the last one,” Webby said, “so it won’t come off so easily. If that’s okay.”

“It’s perfect,” said Lena. Then she put her hand under Webby’s chin and brought her close for a second kiss.


	3. Day 8: Music/Dance

“Am I supposed to be able to feel the music vibrating through my feet?” Webby asked, her mouth very close to Lena’s ear in order to be heard.

“That’s how you know it’s working, Pink!” said Lena – or something like that, Webby’s lip-reading skills were 1) a bit rusty and 2) not designed to be used in an environment where the lighting kept changing so rapidly and both the speaker and the watcher kept having to move one way or the other to avoid being pushed along by the crowd surrounding them.

“What’s working?” said Webby. “What’s it supposed to be doing?”

“Drowning out literally every other thought you could possibly have!”

“I’m not sure it’s doing that.”

“Yeah, well, you have a lot more thoughts than most people!”

Webby snorted. “True!”

They stopped trying to talk for a while, just listening to the music and moving with the crowd – it wasn’t really “dancing” as Webby understood the concept, but it was rhythmical. It was good music, really, she just couldn’t really understand what they were saying. Or what was going on at all, actually. Maybe the song could be enjoyed more at a few, or many, less decibels. It would also be nice to be able to see the performers, but in this crowd, that would require climbing on top of another person or potentially scaling the scaffolding of the venue. Webby had a hunch that neither would be socially acceptable in this setting.

The song ended, and the crowd made up for the decrease in volume from the speakers by increasing their own volume of screams and applause in turn until the guitarist played the opening chords of the next number.

“Oh no, this one’s garbage,” Lena groaned, grabbing Webby’s hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Webby nodded, and the two of them ducked and wove their way out of the crowd and through a door in the back, ending up in the lobby. It was much less noisy, and much less flashy, and much emptier, and Webby let out a sigh of relief before she could think to stop herself.

“You okay?” Lena asked. Uh-oh, she’d noticed.

“Oh, totally!” Webby pushed herself up to her usual level of peppiness. “It’s so… big! And loud! And fun, yeah, fun, I definitely meant to say ‘fun’ first!”

Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s okay if you don’t like it.”

“I like that _you _like it,” Webby said diplomatically.

Lena put one arm around Webby’s shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug, planting a kiss on the top of her head. “Not a spot for future dates, then. I’ll add it to the list.”

Webby considered keeping up the pretense of protesting, but she had never been and never would be a good liar, and she knew it. “Kinda funny, isn’t it,” she said, “this is the first time someplace you suggested has ended up on the ‘not a spot for future dates’ list. Usually I’m the one picking something too intense.”

“I guess we all have our different definitions of ‘too intense,’” Lena said diplomatically. “For me it’s bar-crawling through the werewolf district, for you it’s a Wrecking Claw concert.”

They each put out a hand to push open the glass doors, stepping out into the warm night.

“I just wish I could tell what they were saying,” said Webby. “I know it must be super deep, since you like it so much.”

“Hm, some of it is. Most of it’s about how tough life is but you go on anyway. Usually because of love or something. It’s pretty typical rock.”

Webby popped up onto her toes as an idea struck.

“Maybe if we listen to some of it back home, at a normal volume, until I know and like it, then after that I’d be ready to try a concert again!” she suggested.

“Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious that I never go to concerts? I’ve been to see the Blue Man Group multiple times, but I’m not sure that really counts, it’s more a commentary on rock concerts than a concert itself. Regardless, the first time I saw their show, I got overwhelmed and had to leave the theatre for a bit.


	4. Day 9: Sweater Weather

One day she may ask you  
When you are both warm and lazy and without a care in the world  
What you think the best thing is about being alive

There’s a few things you could say  
Or you could write a novel  
Of all the things you love  
About being alive  
About having dimensions  
About knowing you are safe with the girl that you’ve loved for so long  
And who saved you again with her love

But you might say it’s clothes shopping,  
That the best thing in life is to go to the mall  
And to rifle through dozens of sweaters  
Thick ones and warm ones  
Kitted and sewn ones  
Red ones and blue ones and greens  
And every kind other than the one that you’ve worn since the day you were first imagined  
And to ask the girl you love more than anything else how this one or that one looks on you  
And to have the freedom to choose


	5. Day 10: Remix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this picture: https://soup-du-silence.tumblr.com/post/186790151364/library-day-again-wave-hello-to-ralph

By this point in her Library Day routine, Webby ought to have packed up her notes, stashed a book or two into her backpack to take home for the week, and headed back to the bus stop. But today, though the library was going to close in a couple minutes, she was still sitting at the little table in the back of the dimly-lit supernatural section. She was asleep, her face down in her crossed arms, an open book serving as her pillow.

Lena watched from the Shadow Realm sympathetically. If Webby had chosen to take today off, no one could have blamed her. She’d spent the last seventy-two hours straight running through Purruvian gold mines with Scrooge and company (ending up shutting down an illegal mining venture, saving several acres of rainforest, and incidentally leaving with quite a bit of gold anyway), hardly pausing to sleep. A day spent napping at the mansion was surely in order.

But no, she’d pretty much hopped off the Sunchaser and onto the bus so that she wouldn’t miss Library Day. So that she could turn in one useless book and check out another on her continued futile quest to bring her best friend back from the Shadow Realm.

It was touching, in an incredibly sad sort of way. If Lena had had a heart, it would have felt squeezed. But she didn’t have any physical organ to blame for the way she felt while watching Webby work past exhaustion, for her sake, to do the impossible.

Lena glanced around the aisle. The only light in the area was from the single lamp over Webby’s head; someone had shut off the main lights in the library a couple minutes ago. It was entirely possible that the library staff had forgotten that Webby was back here. After she made her not-at-all-suspicious book requests, the librarian on duty usually left Webby to her own devices, not paying her much mind. Presumably someone would come back here to make sure it was empty, or at least to clean up – a janitor, perhaps. But who knew when that would be?

Webby mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep.

“You said it,” Lena replied. Webby shifted her head a little on the book, wrinkling a page, and drifted off again.

For a moment Lena thought about getting up to find her a blanket or something, but then she remembered that even if she found one, she wouldn’t be able to pick it up. Nor could she pick up Webby’s cell phone and call Beakley to come get her, or gently shake Webby’s arm to wake her up, or even settle in and go to sleep next to her. Shadows didn’t sleep.

All she could do was watch. Watch to make sure that nothing bad happened to her. Because that’s what mattered, that’s the only thing that mattered – that nothing bad happened to Webby.

So Lena “sat” in the chair next to Webby’s, resting her chin in one hand and setting her other hand on top of Webby’s head, and imagined what it might feel like to actually touch her hair, and watched her sleep.


	6. Day 12: Diary

Dear Lena,

That’s a good way to start a diary entry, right? I probably should have written “Dear Diary,” but it’s too late to go back now. I mean I could just cross all this out and start again, or tear out the page, but that wouldn’t be honest, and I shouldn’t be tearing pages out of your journal anyway. By the way, I’m writing in your journal. But if you’re reading this, then you know that already. So this is all a bit redundant.

I’m sorry for reading your journal. I haven’t read a lot of it, just a few pages. The guys and I thought you might have been taken by the shadows. That was before we knew that you were a shadow. Before you well you know what you did I don’t need to write that down now that would be silly, right?

Are you really gone?

The guys are trying to make me feel better about it. I appreciate it. I guess. I should appreciate it.

I’m not sure that you’re gone.

I’m going to figure this out.

Your friend,

Webby

* * *

Dear Lena,

Guess what? I took the bus! All by myself!! And I didn’t get kicked off!!! I knew I’d get the hang of it. You’d be so proud of me.

It turns out the Duckburg Public Library has a decent supernatural section. I bet there’s more in Uncle Scrooge’s private library, in a know-your-enemy sort of thing, but Quackfaster still won’t let me in there without a member of Clan McDuck, and I can’t tell Dewey or the others or anyone really that I’m trying to learn about shadow magic because then they’ll be worried about me and nobody needs that. I can do this on my own.

Anyway this book the librarian on duty helped me find has a whole chapter on this place called the Shadow Realm? Which sounds like a place that a shadow would end up in if she wasn’t actually destroyed like it looked like she was. I need to keep reading. I need to find out more.

Doors go both ways, you know? So there must be a way to bring you back. And I’m going to find it!

Your friend,

Webby

* * *

Dear Lena’s diary,

Ahhh I did something I shouldn’t have done, I shouldn’t have gone back and read this from the beginning, you can’t just read someone’s journal even if you have no idea where they are or if they’re ever coming back to know that you did it, but I did, I’m sorry, I just haven’t made any real headway with the library books and I thought that Lena might have left me more clues like she did with that poem, and there certainly are more poems in here but I don’t know if they count as clues? Not about the Shadow Realm at least, there’s lots of stuff about Lena, of course, since it’s her diary, but also lots of stuff about me?? And how she feels about me??? And I’m not supposed to know this!!! This is private!!!!!

I’m violating her privacy even by writing here. It’s not fair.

So to make it fair, she has to violate my privacy just as much, right?

I hope she does so, someday.

Because that would mean that she’s back.

Webby

* * *

Dear Lena,

These stupid books all say that the stupid Shadow Realm is a stupid myth and I know they’re stupid wrong, they must be.

I mean, in the grand scheme of things, we’ve run into so much stuff that “should” be impossible, even Huey’s starting to come on board with the supernatural world, so why wouldn’t this be real, too? It HAS TO be real, because you have to be somewhere, you can’t just be not anywhere, that doesn’t make sense.

I miss you. These books aren’t helping.

Frustrated and sad and still your friend,

Webby

* * *

Dear Lena,

I’m not giving up. Maybe the answer isn’t in this book, but what if it’s in the next one? I’m sure it’ll be in the next one.

You need to come home. I need you to come home.

Yours,

Webby

* * *

Hey Pink,

It’s good to be home.

Yours,

Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a callback to something I wrote for last year’s Weblena Week. Read this to find out what Lena’s diary entries said: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295555


	7. Day 13: Birthday/Celebration

What’s a birthday to a shadow?

You wonder this sometimes,  
When she asks  
And when she bites her tongue and doesn’t ask

(She wants to know, she always does)  
(It’s part of why you love her)

Is it the day you can’t remember,  
The day you first existed  
As a dark patch on the floor  
As someone held the baby –  
No more a terror than any infant –  
When first she had a shadow,  
Was that your birth? 

Is it the day you do remember,  
Though you gave it little thought  
As she used last strength to cast you  
And you stood above the earth  
In three dimensions, for the first time  
And knew nothing but her orders  
Was that your birth? 

Is it the day that you awakened,  
When her word was not sufficient  
When you saw sunlight as beauty  
And no longer just a tool  
And you stood there still, and bargained  
And she promised you your freedom  
Was that your birth? 

Is it the day when you first saw her –  
Not a friend yet, just a pawn –  
And you took her on adventures  
And the night was filled with laughter  
As you risked and ran and won  
That first night when you met Webby,  
Was that your birth? 

Is it the day you knew you loved her?  
When you helped them – but denied it  
And she believed in you so wholly  
And she thought friendship could be magic  
And you knew you couldn’t lose her  
To the belly of the beast  
Was that your birth? 

Is it the day you broke your chains?  
When you finally disavowed her,  
That aunt who used you, body and mind  
And you fought a war you couldn’t win  
To protect the girl who loved you  
And you held on to her shadow in the end  
Was that your birth?

Is it the day they brought you back?  
When after months of silence  
You could hug her once again  
And that night you ended jealousy  
And that night they took your hands  
And their love anchored you to earth  
Was that your birth? 

What’s a birthday to a shadow? 

As if it matters anymore,  
Now that you’re alive  
Now you’ve all these days ahead of you to love her 

(She’ll pick a day for you, you know she will)  
(It’s part of why you love her)


	8. Day 16: Truth or Dare

“Dare,” Lena said, and Violet rolled her eyes, because Lena always chose dare. Webby didn’t roll her eyes, at least not on the outside, but she still sighed a little. There was just so much that she still didn’t know about Lena’s past, so many secrets that Lena still kept, and what was the point of playing “Truth or Dare” if you never learned anything _interesting?_

(According to the boys, the point of “Truth or Dare” was to learn about who had a crush on who, and that’s why they never wanted to play. But Webby already knew who in this room had a crush on who – herself on Lena, obviously – and moreover she understood that the true potential of “Truth or Dare” was to learn the _secrets of the universe._)

“Sooo what’ve you got for me?” Lena said as the silence stretched on.

Webby tapped her toes together thoughtfully, trying to come up with a dare they hadn’t done yet that would still be fun and probably not be deadly.

But then Violet got a mischievous look on her face, and she said, “I dare you to teach us some magic.”

Webby’s eyes widened. “_Brilliant, _Vi!”

Lena’s eyes widened as well. She sat there quietly for a moment.

“…actually, let’s go with ‘truth,’” she said.

Violet didn’t miss a beat. “How do you open a portal to the Shadow Realm?”

Lena facepalmed. “I can’t take you nerds anywhere,” she said.


	9. Day 17: Seasons

And the Earth turns around  
And the sun goes up and down  
And the shadows shrink and stretch across the floor

That was time, for me,  
When that was all that I could see:  
Length of shadows, two dimensions, nothing more

But the Earth moves around  
A distant sun, or so I’ve found,  
And the day’s length always changes as it goes

And in summer they are long  
And so’s a shadow’s song  
Though it’s shorter in the winter when it snows

And we’ve come around again  
To the start, my friend  
To that summer day when we first met

And though the seasons always change  
Our love is still the same  
And the world will sing of us, it won’t forget.


	10. Day 18: Food/Cooking

Lena blinked at the pile of pancakes, warm on the plate on the counter. “How did she _know_?” she said aloud. Any kitchen utensils that had been used to make them had already been cleared away, and there was no one else in the kitchen besides her and Webby at this time of not-yet-morning.

Webby shrugged, stifling a yawn. “She’s a spy and a grandmother. There’s an inherent cross-section of perceptiveness. I’ll get the Pep.”

“Isn’t drinking caffeine at night supposed to be bad for you?” Lena said as she fetched a couple forks and knives from a drawer.

“We’re up anyway. And I can power nap whenever I need to.”

“Right,” Lena said, swallowing an apology that she knew Webby was going to reject. Webby never accepted her apologies for waking her up in the middle of the night. “Survival training.”

They settled in at the table, not even bothering to split the pancakes onto different plates before digging in. Lena ate slowly, paying attention to every bit of the process – the scrape of the fork against the plate, the softness of the pancake in her mouth, the draggy sort of feeling of food going from her throat to her stomach as she swallowed.

“What’s that look mean?” Webby said as they ate, waving her fork at Lena’s face.

“It’s a thinking look,” said Lena. “I’m still getting used to the whole food thing.”

“But you ate before.” Before the Shadow War, before the weeks she’d been missing, before that strange and miraculous sleepover with Violet.

“Yeah, but I didn’t need to. It’s different now. Pinocchio’s become a real girl.”

“Is that why you wouldn’t tell me what your favorite food was? I thought it was general cool teenager noncommitment.”

“Yeah, no, I just didn’t have an answer. Not that I could tell you that. Like, yeah, I knew what different kinds of food _were, _I just didn’t have any reason to have an opinion about it.”

“Well, now that you _do _need to eat, do you have a favorite food?”

Lena thought about it.

“Pancakes are pretty good,” she said. “They’ve got a nice memory attached to them, though, so that’s probably why.”

“Breakfast at the mansion after we found the Terra-Firmians?”

“Right in one.”

“It didn’t seem like that big of a deal at the time.”

“Again – I couldn’t exactly _tell _you that this wasn’t just the first time I’d been asked home for breakfast by British Betty Crocker, it was was the first time I’d been asked home for breakfast _anywhere. _It’s – okay, this is one of those times where I say that something objectively normal was strange and wonderful because I’d never experienced it before, and I feel kinda pathetic about it, and you get all teary and huggy and welcome-home-y, so let’s just cut to the chase.”

“Okay.” Webby put down her fork and scooted her chair closer to Lena’s. She hugged Lena, pressing a kiss to her cheek before resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. They sat there for a while, and for Webby it was the most natural thing in the world, and for Lena it was still mostly strange and wonderful, but she was getting there.

“…so, if you didn’t _need _to eat when you were a shadow construct, where did the food go?”

“Webby? Please trust me on this: you don’t want to know.”


	11. Day 20: Now WE Have History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because when I don't know what to write for a Weblena Week prompt, I open Lena's journal.

my brain’s been a bit stuck on the concept of time lately

not really the passing of it, just how full of stuff it is

so like somewhere back there where we can’t remember is the beginning of time, and maybe there’s an end of time in the future that we can’t see yet too, I guess we’ll find out someday I don’t know

but in between there’s just a whole lot of stuff

and there’s the big stuff that the boys learn about in history class when they do go to school (I guess adventures with Scrooge McDuck must count as educational field trips because seriously those guys are never gonna win a perfect attendance award, and yes I know I don’t go to school either, shut up and stop judging me, you’re just a journal) anyway there are all these dates of wars and treaties and assassinations and big climactic Earth-shattering stuff

but those are just the highlights or what someone decided to put in the history book because they thought it mattered most, and there’s all this other stuff stuffed in between those things that nobody’s ever gonna have you memorize for a test, like that morning you slept in and it was super comfy, or that afternoon you spent baking cookies with your grandmother, or that day you stabbed your finger on a nail, or that time you laughed so hard that pep came out of your nose, and maybe you remember these and maybe you don’t but they’re all there, they all happened, they can’t un-happen because then there would be a hole in time and there’s no such thing as far as I know (note to self, do NOT ask if it is possible for there to be holes in time, my nightmares are bad enough already)

and I always thought it was a little weird that whatever writer specifically focused on butterflies to talk about things in history that seem tiny but are actually monumental because butterflies are small and colorful and happy and just doing their thing and not hurting anyone

but then I look at Webby and I get it

because my life has been a vortex since she first flapped her wings in it


	12. Day 24: Vacation/Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted early because I'm gonna be busy this week. The Tumblr posts are queued up for the actual day.

“So today did not go exactly according to plan,” Lena said, leaning against the railing.

Webby giggled. “With our family, does it ever?”

“True. But I really did have it all planned out. All cheesy and romantic-like.”

“Which was very sweet of you.”

“But the ‘out of order’ sign on the elevator put a bit of a wrench in my plans.”

“But who needs an elevator when you have a grappling hook?”

“And sentences like that are why I love you.” Lena took the bracelet out of her pocket – a string of beads that might have been pink glass, except that they had something of a supernatural shine to them beyond simple reflection of the lights of the city below, and they were in no danger of breaking – and fastened it around Webby’s wrist.

Webby gasped in delight, and got up on her tiptoes, throwing her arms around Lena’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss.

There were a lot of things about their lives, and their life together, that could hardly be considered “normal.” But a kiss on top of the Eiffel Tower was romantic no matter who you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand they were probably arrested shortly afterwards for rappelling up the Eiffel Tower. Anyway, after the feels fest I created for the Paris prompt, I wanted to bring some fluff back to France.
> 
> I’ve been to the Eiffel Tower. The elevator was out of order, so we went up a level or two and then called it a day. And I was the only person in our tour group who thought to bring along a water bottle, and so I quickly became everyone’s best friend. And then we had nutella crepes. Mmm, crepes.


	13. Day 25: Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this picture: https://viktorydash.tumblr.com/post/186791603243/weblena-month-day-2-magicritual-i-read-about
> 
> Posted early because I'm gonna be busy this week. The Tumblr posts are queued up for the actual day.

“This is it!” Webby ran the last few feet to the top of the grassy hill. There she sat, patting the ground next to her with a hand. “Here, sit here!”

Lena did so. “So, what exactly _is _it?”

“It’s the perfect spot,” said Webby, looking up at the sky. “A hill under a full moon.”

Indeed it was – the sky clear and full of stars, and the grass all around them cool and silvery in the moonlight.

“Perfect for what?” said Lena.

“I read about a ritual,” said Webby. “While I was doing research to try to bring you back.”

“What kind of ritual?”

Webby looked down. Her cheeks took on a slight shade of pink. “A love ritual.”

“Oh?”

Webby’s face grew even pinker. “Y-Yeah.”

Lena’s fingers drummed a lazy pattern in the grass between them. “And what exactly does this ritual entail?”

“W-Well, according to the book, if you have your first kiss, on a hill, under a full moon, then the energy of the moon will connect you, and the two of you will become the halves of one whole.”

Lena looked up at the moon. “…huh. That’s deep.” A mischievous smirk spread across her face, and she looked back down at Webby again. “And here I thought you just didn’t want to kiss me.”

“No, it – it wasn’t the full moon yet!” Webby pulled up the collar of her shirt, hiding her face. “I just wanted it to be perfect, that’s all!”

“Hey, Webby, hey…” Lena gently tugged on the shirt collar, bringing Webby’s face back out into the moonlight. “This _is _perfect.”

Webby smiled, a bit teary, which made her eyes only shine even more in the moonlight. Lena smiled too, and she placed her hand on top of Webby’s in the grass.

And they both leaned forward, and the energy of the moon connected them, and they became the halves of one whole.


	14. Day 26: Let's Take A Blood Oath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted early because I'm gonna be busy this week. The Tumblr posts are queued up for the actual day.

“Are you sure this will work?” Webby said, eyeing the small bowl of red liquid on the counter.

“It _won’t _work,” said Lena “That’s the point. Trust me, Pink, blood magic is a kind of sorcery you _really _don’t want to mess with.”

Webby pouted. “But I _do, _though.”

“I know. Every sleepover we ever had, you mentioned making a blood oath at least once.” She waved a hand at the bowl. “This is the compromise.”

“Corn syrup and food coloring.”

“It’s the best fake blood recipe I could find. I want you to be able to live your dreams, sure, just not in a way that’s going to get you hurt.”

Webby wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. “Okay, that _is _pretty sweet of you.”

Lena jiggled the bowl. “I think it’s sat for long enough. Your blood is ready.”

“So what do we do now?”

Lena shrugged. “Whatever you want. Fake blood oaths are uncharted territory.”

“Hmm.”

Webby hopped up onto the counter, fetching a pair of glasses from a cabinet. She returned to the floor and poured half of the red liquid into each of the glasses.

“A toast,” she said, handing one of the glasses to Lena and holding her own aloft. “By this blood in my hand, I swear to love you forever.”

“By this hopefully tasty blood.”

“Lena!”

“Okay, okay, I swear by this blood to love you forever.” Lena rolled her eyes. “But I was already going to, and you already knew that.”

Webby giggled. “I did. Still, it's nice to hear it.” She clinked her glass against Lena’s, and they both drank down the “blood.”

Lena ran her tongue over her teeth. “Sticky. And sweet.”

Webby laughed again. “You’ve got blood all over your lips.”

“So do you. You’re like a vampire. A criminally adorable vampire.”

Webby pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, giving Lena a kiss on the lips.

“Come on,” she said. “Let’s go scare the boys with our bloody fangs.”

“Right behind you, Webs.”


	15. Day 27: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted early because I'm gonna be busy this week. The Tumblr posts are queued up for the actual day.

She has one on the back of her hand  
Which she told you she got while wrestling a mummy  
And she looked so proud of it that you fell a little more in love with her

And you have one on the side of your ankle  
Which you got from ramming a scooter into your own leg  
And you cried not because it hurt, but because the blood meant you were real

And she has one on the inside of her forearm  
Which she got that time you told her not to make a blood oath  
And she did it anyway and, well, what can you do?

And you have one hidden just beneath your hairline  
Which you got in the second and final battle against your aunt  
And sometimes you look at it while brushing your hair and feel proud

And she has one right between two of her ribs  
Which she got when she pushed you out of the way of that cursed dagger  
And you wanted to heal it all away, but she said it looked cool

And you’re probably going to get more over the years  
Which you’ll get from errors and mishaps and saving each other’s life  
And no tear in your skin will tear you two apart, not ever.


End file.
